1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetic stick holder and applicator devices such as lipstick cases, and more particularly to devices of this type which employ a flexible strap operator to actuate a movable product-carrying cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the distant past a number of cosmetic stick or lipstick holders and applicators of this type have been proposed. One prior device employed a flexible push-pull strap or band which was fastened at one end to the product-carrying cup, and at its other end to a finger piece which extended outwardly through a slot in the wall of the casing. The strip traveled along a guide having a 180.degree. bend, such that sliding movement of the finger piece in a direction away from the open end of the casing caused advancement of the cup and stick product whereby the latter would partially protrude through the open casing end. In several of these prior constructions, the free end of the actuator strip was made sufficiently long so as to be capable of extending across the open end of the casing, the strip being also wide enough to constitute a closure therefor when the cup was moved to its retracted position.
There were a number of disadvantages and drawbacks in these outmoded or unsuccessful prior devices. In virtually all the constructions, the cases were either wholly or at least in part of square or rectangular cross section. This was due to the fact that the actuator strips employed therein were of appreciable width whereby their side edges extended along widely spaced, longitudinal portions of the casing. Such rectangular dispensers were difficult to manipulate and use, since they could not be easily twirled in the manner of a cylinder, when in the hand of the user during application. It is well recognized that such rolling or twirling movement is desirable to facilitate the application of lipstick wax, for example.
In addition, these prior devices were frequently complex and difficult to assemble. Where the prior constructions employed mating casing halves, the strip and cup had to be applied to one casing half during the assembly and held in a precise, given position while the other casing half was applied. Frequently the strip and cup would undergo a slight shift in position during this step, causing difficulty in applying the second casing half to the first. As a result, the assembly time was often excessive. Finally, the prior devices were large and cumbersome in a relative sense, and were not in keeping with the aesthetic requirements of this type of cosmetic article. In addition, following the assembly of the dispenser, the filling of the product cup with the cosmetic material or lipstick often proved to be an awkard operation, since the product cup was disposed inside the casing and was not always directly accessible for such filling operations.